Replacement Prodigy
by speed and write
Summary: The new school year is here! The 3rd year members of the American Football Club already found the right students to replace them except one. Who is he and who will replace him? Meanwhile Hiruma and Mamori had a bet.
1. New School Year

_**Replacement Prodigy**_

**

* * *

**

**By:** speed and write

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Eyeshield 21.

_**Summary:**_The new school year is here! The 3rd year members of the American Football Club already found the right students to replace them except one. Who is he and who will replace him? Meanwhile Hiruma and Mamori had a bet.

_**Authors note:**_This is my first fic! I hope you like it!

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 1 : New School Year

* * *

It was Spring and the first day of school of the new school year at Deimon Private High School.

Of course the new students went to pick a club that they'll join.

And believe me, lots went to try-out at the American Football club.

Most of them were males but there were females who wanted the manager position.

Everybody in the club was happy (of course)

Even Hiruma shot his gun the air. That made everyone frightened.

When the interview started there were lots of reasons coming out.

Then they serve cream puffs just like last year.

Only then Hiruma said that Mamori secretly ate cream puffs.

Of course the usual they were fighting again.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the 3rd year members, (of course that's Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita, Musashi, and Yukimitsu) were finding the right students to replace their positions for the Fall Tournament

You know the rule:

After the summer break the 3rd year students are not allowed to join anymore clubs, that includes sports.

After the interview, Mamori gave the players some tea. But Hiruma didn't drink his.

Instead he said, "Hey, damn manager, take care of the information about the interviewees"

Mamori answered, "I'm doing it Hiruma-kun and stop calling me that!"

Hiruma and Mamori are still fighting.

Still the other players think that they may end up together.

Then Musashi said out of the blue, "You guys are always fighting. Don't you two just settle down and not argue even just a day"

The others agreed.

Hiruma shouted, "Shut up, old man. It's none of your business!"

Mamori finished looking at their notes of the interviewees.

She sorted out the interviewees' names in the positions they wanted.

Almost every position had at least 10 students each.

But the most # of students was Sena's position. (RB)

No wonder, almost every student loves Sena's running.

Mamori smiled as she remembers when she and Sena were kids.

She looked at her list and was shocked.

Of all the positions there was one positon empty.

She told the members about it. "Hey, everybody. Look at this!"

She showed her list with the empty slot.

They were shocked.

There were lots of interviewees.

But not even one of them wanted that position.

It was shocking.

Even Hiruma was shocked.

The Huh Brothers said their trademark speech.

Monta said, "That's shocking MAX!"

They all swarmed up to look at Mamori's list.

Then they looked at him with their faces still in shock.

Do you know who "him" is?

Do you know what his position is?

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

Ok I'll update the next chapter soon as possible! Sorry if it is not much understandable and if my grammar is bad. Please review! 


	2. Suprising Position

_**Chapter 2: Surprising position**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Author's note:_

Hi! This is the next chapter. I won't be using the common bad word Hiruma always use. I'll only use "damn_"_

* * *

It was the most unexpected event that happened.

That position is also the most unexpected position to be empty.

It was only one.

And it was…………………………………………………………………………

The _**Kicker**_

_**Musashi's position**_

Musashi was also shocked by this.

He said, "Anezaki-san, maybe you had a mistake."

Mamori replied, "No, I double checked it Musashi-kun. But I'm also wondering why."

Musashi said, "Never mind Anezaki-san. It's not your fault."

Hiruma said with his trademark grin, "Kekekekeke, You better find one student now, old man or else the team wouldn't be complete"

Mamori said angrily, "Hiruma-kun! Don't say that to him!"

Musashi interrupted, "There's no need to fight, you two. I'll try to recruit someone in the school."

And he left the clubhouse.

Hiruma said still with his grin, "Kekekekekekeke, that old man really had his faced shocked with that. I already found the next victim to be the new captain and QB of the team"

They all looked at him.

Then Hiruma pointed at Sena.

Sena said in a frail voice, "Who? Me? Why?"

Hiruma answered, "Kekekekekeke, you're the perfect player to be the next captain, damn brat."

Mamori was both angry and happy. Because she realizes that Sena already grew up and Hiruma called them names again"

Kurita said, "I also found the perfect person to be the Center. It's Komusubi"

Komusubi looked at his master and said, "I won't let you down Master! I promise you that! Just like you I'll protect everyone with my strength! I'll never give up!" Actually he just said, "Fugo!" But that's what it means.

Hiruma was glad, "Kekekekekeke, looks like damn fatty and fatty jr. had their moment."

Mamori was clenching her fists.

Yukimitsu said, "I also found the right student to take my place. It's Deno Kobayashi, a first year student. I hear he's super smart"

Hiruma said, "Kekekekekekeke, damn egghead found another egghead to replace him"

A red vein popped out of Mamori's head.

"How about you Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked.

She answered, "I picked Suzuna to replace me"

Suzuna said in a loud voice, "YA! Good choice Mamo-nee! I'll be the manager you ever had!"

Outside the clubhouse, Musashi was frustrated.

He couldn't believe no one wants his position.

He clenched his fists very tightly.

Meanwhile inside the clubhouse Hiruma said, "The damn chibi will be very busy after summer"

Mamori was at a peak of explosion of anger.

And when she couldn't take it anymore, she exploded in anger.

She yelled, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING US THAT? YOU'VE CALLING US NAMES EVER SINCE WE JOINED THE TEAM!"

Hiruma looked at her with a sly look, "You wanna bet damn manager?"

Mamori just stared at him.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Author's note:_**

I'll update this quickly. You noticed that the word I used for Yukimitsu is "egghead". Yeah I think that Yuki really is one. Pls. read and review! 


	3. The Bet

_**Chapter 3: The Bet**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

This is the next chapter! It's a bit short though. Hope you like it! This is also a gift to myself since i finished and sent this on my birthday. Happy Birthday to me XD

* * *

Mamori clenched her fists.

She answered, "Fine! Let have a bet!"

They were shocked by Mamori's response.

They couldn't believe she said it.

Hiruma showed his grin and said with a cackle, "Kekekekekekeke, so….damn manager what bet do you want?"

Mamori said immediately and showed a smile that nobody has seen before, "Well if you don't call your teamates and me with names and just call us with our real names in a week, I will do whatever you say."

Everybody was shocked.

Then Hiruma continued, "Well, if you don't act so motherly in a week I'll do whatever you say"

Then they both said to each other, "That also includes not arguing to each other"

Everybody could feel a scary aura appearing in those two.

Even Taki is scared.

Monta whispered to Sena, "It looks like weird things is gonna happen for week"

Sena agreed.

Doboroku-sensei was about to clear the aura but it's too scary to try to stop.

Meanwhile Musashi was still trying to find a student to replace him for the summer.

He was still frustrated of the news earlier.

At the next day, an alarm clock rang.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

I'll update this soon! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Please read and review! 


	4. Twin Soccer Superstar

_**Chapter 4 Twin Soccer Superstar**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

A kid stopped the alarm and stretched into the air.

He scratched his back while he opened his eyes.

He stepped out from his bed and started to walk.

The kid's name: **_Setsu Kuroyan_**.

Setsu went to the bathroom and took a bath.

His twin brother, **_Sasuke Kuroyan_**, knocks on the door to tell him to hurry up.

After bath and some arguments, they head to the table fully dressed for school.

Their mom gave them their breakfast and said, "You two superstars better hurry to school since you missed the first day."

The reason why they missed it: They got sick because they were playing soccer in the rain.

Sasuke said while his mouth was full, "Setsu we should try out at their soccer team." And he continued to munch away.

Setsu agreed.

Soccer was their life.

It's very important to those kids.

They were soccer superstars at middle school.

They were the best.

Sasuke can kick a long curve ball and can bring the ball all by himself, even when surrounded by opponents. It's like he controls the ball.

Setsu can kick the ball straight in a long distance. Even if the gap is as long as a soccer field. He is also one heck of a goalie.

But there was one problem.

Sasuke is a very bad goalie.

Setsu can't kick a curve ball.

Setsu and Sasuke grabbed their bags, wore their shoes, kissed their mom goodbye, and ran to school.

Even though it was too early to go to school

They ran because it was their daily exercise.

* * *

Mamori, Sena, Monta, Suzuna were heading to school.

Mamori said to herself, "Okay, it's the first day of my bet with Hiruma-kun. I better not to try to act motherly."

Then suddenly she saw two kids ran into the street and ran right passed them.

Setsu said, "Sorry!" as he continued to run.

Mamori said, "Are you okay Sena?" Then she realized Hiruma was watching her, she forced herself not to act motherly."

Actually Hiruma was really watching them.

Hiruma tried to stop himself in saying bad words and started to call them by their names.

It was disturbing them.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

I'm gonna update this soon. Note that in the beginning of this chapter I was talking about Setsu and Sasuke. You may think those names were lame.

Hehehehhehehehehehe XD


	5. The Bet Begins

_**Chapter 5 The Bet Begins**_

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

_**The moment you've all been waiting for…………... **_

_**The next chapter is here! Let's start the bet!**_

* * *

Setsu and Sasuke arrived at school.

They went looking for the soccer club.

They met Muro Satoshi, the new captain of the soccer club.

Setsu said to him while bowing down, "Satoshi-senpai, my brother and I wish join the soccer club"

Satoshi said in a disgusted look, "The try-out is today! If you wanna join sign up at the soccer field."

He pointed at the field outside the school.

Setsu said while bowing down again, "Thank you senpai"

They left.

Satoshi continued, "I hate newbies"

His friend whispered to him, "Hey Muro, I think I know those newbies"

Muro smiled in an evil grin as he hears about Setsu and Sasuke.

At the soccer field the brothers signed up put on their shots and shirts and were ready to play.

When they were waiting for their turn the saw the other side of the field, another team.

They looked at their uniforms and equipment and realized it was the American Football team.

Sasuke said, "The famous Deimon Devil Bats are having their practice."

* * *

At the American Football team…………...

"Hey all of you, start the practice now or else I'll shoot you!" Hiruma said while while firing his gun. Mamori ran to him and said, "Hiruma-kun! Don't….." She stopped. She realized something. It was the first day of their bet. She turned back and headed for the clubhouse.

Hiruma smiled and said, "Hey da……." He stopped.

Realizing the same thing, he continued, "Ma…ma…..m…Mamori….."

Everybody was shocked.

They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Mamori smiled, turned back and said, "Yes?"

Hiruma continued while clenching his fists, "We need more equipment, bring some from the gym!"

Mamori answered, "Ok I'll get it!"

She left.

Sena said to Monta, "I've never seen Hiruma-san calling Mamori-neechan with her first name."

Monta agrees, "Yeah, normally he would call us with bad words or fight with Mamori-san. It's getting weird to day because of their bet."

Sena nodded his head.

Then Hiruma started firing his gun again.

He shouted, "Hey! Who said you could slack off! Start practicing!"

Sena and Monta said, "Y…eee…eee.sssss!!"

Setsu and Sasuke said while they saw the whole thing, "That was really weird"

Then the coach of the soccer team said, "Sasuke Kuroyan! It's your turn"

Sasuke turned his head and ran to the soccer field.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

AHHHHH!!

Okay! Even I'm shocked when I'm writing this story!

I couldn't believe it myself!

I'm freaked out by this!

AHHHHHHHHH!!

I'll update the next chapter as soon as I calm down.

**_Note: Muro Satoshi is a real character of Eyeshield 21. He used to be on the track team but quit due to a fight. He's now playing for a soccer team_**


	6. Soccer TryOuts

_**Chapter 6 Soccer Try-outs**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay! Here's the next chapter. I already calmed down a bit but not fully calmed down XD I don't know much about soccer though. :D

* * *

The Soccer Team Coach called Sasuke's name.

Sasuke ran into the field for his try-outs.

Then the coach called Setsu's name and Setsu did disame.

They were together with a few more people.

The coach told them to get ready.

Then people behind them whispered to each other.

"Isn't that Sasuke and Setsu Kuroyan" a person said.

"Yeah it's the Twin Soccer Superstar of **_Maoh Middle School_**" another one said.

Sasuke felt proud and confident of what he heard.

The coach told Sasuke to get ready.

"Okay, Sasuke try to kick the ball through these safety cones as fast as you can." The coach said to him.

The safety cones were lined up in a horizontal way, Sasuke held the ball with his feet then the coach said "**_On your marks……Get set……..Go_**."

Then in a fast pace Sasuke kicked the ball through the safety cones really fast. It was in a minute. The crowd was surprised. Muro can't believe it, he was a bit frustrated.

Sasuke held his head high, he was really praising himself.

Then it was Setsu's turn.

Setsu did disame but a bit slower than Sasuke. But the coach was impressed by those two.

Muro was angry. He strangled the water bottle that he's holding.

* * *

The next try-out was kicking the ball to the goal.

The Goalie was Muro, himself.

He wasn't gonna lose to those two.

Sasuke prepared himself as his senpai was on full concentration.

He launched his foot. Muro saw what direction the ball is going.

It was aiming for the left side.

Then in an instant his foot changed direction and so was the ball.

It went to the right side.

Muro falls down to the field and is really frustrated.

Applause came from the audience.

Sasuke raised his head high. He was really full of himself.

The coach called Setsu's name and Setsu got ready.

He stepped on the ball and walked a few steps backward.

Muro was confident he'll catch the ball since he knows that Setsu can't kick a curve ball.

Then in an instant (again) the ball was kicked.

The ball spins in a straight direction. Setsu strong kick made the ball travel very fast speed. The others were shocked.

The American Football team saw the whole thing also.

It stopped their practice.

Then Hiruma fired his gun to force them to do the whole practice again.

Muro caught the ball but, it was spinning to fast then, it hit him and made a hole through the net and the fence.

The coach was so shocked.

The audience clapped and cheered for him.

Muro was more frustrated than ever.

The coach told everyone that the results of the try-outs will be the day after tommorow.

Everybody left talking about Setsu.

Sasuke patted Setsu back and said, "That was super little brother"

Setsu didn't like much calling a little brother since he was born 7min later than Sasuke.

But he was happy that his brother was happy for him.

Muro was angry about this.

But he has a plan to prevent Setsu in getting to the team.

He smiled evily.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay! I'll update the next chapter soon.

**_Did I describe the details right?_**

**_Pls. read and review!_**


	7. A Weird Connection

_**Chapter 7 A Weird Connection**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Here's the next chapter! Pls. tell me if you don't understand the story. And there was a slight change in previous chpter.

* * *

After the school day was over, Sasuke left Setsu alone in the school.

You see, besides the fact that he's good at soccer, he's also very fast.

That's why he would always leave his own brother behind.

Setsu didn't mind.

It gave him a chance to tour around the school.

After his tour he went down to the field.

The other teams went home already.

Sometimes when he goes to school and gets left alone he would always go home at night.

He went to the soccer field to kick some balls.

He placed the ball in front of him and using his powerful leg, he kicked the ball through the net.

The kick was so strong that it burst a hole right through it.

But there was something troubling him all this time

* * *

In elementary school

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey! Let's play Touch Football" A kid said to Setsu._

_Setsu answered, "Nope, Sorry, I'm playing soccer"_

_The kid answered, "Oh, okay, thanks anyway"_

_-Flashback ended-_

* * *

And in middle school

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_He looked at the window and saw the football team practicing._

_He saw a guy that looks too old for middle school._

_The guy kicked the ball with great power._

_The ball went into the air so high that it really made Setsu so impressed with him._

_But he loves soccer and he can't leave it_

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

But somehow he felt a weird connection towards football.

Even if he's a star player.

Somehow…….

Setsu saw a football lying on the ground.

'_The football team must have forgot it'_, Setsu thought.

He approached the clubhouse and knocked at the door.

The Devil Bats where changing their clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Musashi said.

He approached the door and opened it.

Setsu looked at the adult-looking man standing in front of him.

'He looks like the guy with the powerful kick in middle school', Setsu thought.

'It's that kid from the soccer team' Musashi thought.

Suzuna peeped to look and said, "Ya! Are you joining the team too?"

Setsu said, "Oh, no, I'm not!"

But Suzuna already told the others, "Hey, this kid wants to join"

Setsu said, "WHAT!!"

The Devil Bats left their locker room quickly to see the new member.

Sena said, "Hey, you're that kid from the soccer team".

Monta continued, "Yeah, the kid with a powerful kick".

Yukimitsu said, "We're glad you're joining the football team".

Setsu said, "I told you, I'm not joining!"

Hiruma interrupted while typing on his laptop, "_**Setsu Kuroyan**_: Age: _**16 **_Class: _**1-B**_ Extra Kick success rate: _**100"**_

They were shocked and so was Setsu.

Setsu never thought that he had very powerful legs.

Mamori asked, "Then why are you here?"

Setsu blushed by Mamori's beauty and answered, "Well…..um……I'm just returning this football I saw lying on the ground a while ago. And besides, I don't want to join your team. Sorry, I'm playing soccer. Here you go."

Setsu gave the ball to Mamori, said goodbye, closed the door and left.

Musashi said, "Hiruma, are you gonna blackmail that kid to join us?"

Hiruma answered, "No, I won't"

Everybody was surprised by Hiruma's answer.

Mamori sighed in relief.

Monta whispered to Sena, "Sena, the bet still continues, right?"

Sena nodded his head.

Both Mamori and Hiruma won't give up.

Why?

* * *

Outside, Setsu walked to the field he was getting his things that was left in the soccer field.

'_Me, joining the football team?'_ He thought, _'That's crazy. Besides I'm playing soccer.' _He stopped walking, "I said those words twice." He said, "The same thing I said years ago."

He turned his head and saw a football in a tee.

He turned around and said, "No, I won't"

But then he stopped and in an instant he kicked the ball right into the goal.

The ball went through perfectly.

Everybody saw it.

They were amazed.

Setsu said to himself, "Nice, it somehow calmed me down when I kicked that ball"

When he was about to leave school he said, "Why did I do that? If those football team guys saw me, they might force me to join their team. Especially Hiruma"

He quickly dashed towards his home.

The next day the results in the try outs were in. The coach already finished it yesterday.

Sadly, the coach was sick so he wasn't there.

Setsu and Sasuke looked at their names.

Sasuke made it to the 1st sting.

And Setsu is in……………..

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Making the other chapters might take a while since I finished this on my first day of school. Sorry if the next chapters might take a while. Pls. read and review! 


	8. TryOut Decisions

_**Chapter 8 Try-out Decisions**_

* * *

**_Author's note:_** Okay here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay! I had school work to do! Sorry!

* * *

Setsu looked for his name in the list.

He was confident that he'll join the 1st sting.

He looked at the list lots of times but it wasn't there.

Again and again but no Setsu Kuroyan there, he looked at the other stings and he saw it.

He backed away until his back touched the wall.

Sasuke asked, "Hey, bro, is your name there?"

Setsu didn't answer.

Sasuke looked at the list for Setsu's name, he was shocked.

Setsu Kuroyan is on the 6th sting!!!!

Sasuke can't believe it!

This was unimaginable!

Satoshi saw everything and said to himself, "Heh, serves him right, hot shot"

Setsu ran through the halls.

Sasuke tried to catch him but he already got away.

Setsu locked himself in one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom.

He was crying all by himself.

He couldn't believe that he was on the last sting the 6th sting.

He thought he was the best, a hero, a superstar.

But he can't even make it to the 2nd sting.

He continued to cry.

At their house Setsu was playing with his food. His mom asked, "What's wrong dear? Something bad happened in school?"

Setsu answered, "I don't wanna talk about it. I'm not hungry mom."

He stood up and left the dinner table.

He got ready for bed and was thinking of what happened earlier.

He said to himself, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. Maybe I'm not a real soccer player. Maybe I'm not a superstar. Maybe I'm………………" He sighed.

After that, he lay down to his bed, thinking of what will he'll do. Since he's in the 6th sting, and for that he'll not play soccer as he did before or maybe not even play at all.

'_Should I quit? Should I just leave soccer in the dirt? Should I just …………… play another sport?'_ The words kept on repeating on his head as he was still confused of what to do.

At the next day, Setsu went to school early for soccer practice. They started their warm-up with some jogging. They circled the area outside their school and crossed over the football team. Monta whispered to Sena, "Hey Sena, isn't that Setsu? I hear he's on the 6th sting. Poor guy!" The others heard it as well. Hiruma heard it, but he was keeping himself from saying anything, because if he said it, he will lose the bet with Mamori. Mamori, on the other hand, was also keeping herself silent.

The bet is still going on; the last day is only two days away!

Setsu wasn't sure of what he will do. Then while he jogging he bumped into a door, he touched the part that got hit and when he opened his eyes he saw the American Football clubhouse. He looked at the sign, and he felt that weird connection again. He stood up, and began to jog again.

After school was over, he was in front of the Devil Bats clubhouse. He looked on the door, and was about to knock.

Then a voice said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Setsu turned around and he realized that the voice came from the Devil Bats's Kicker, himself, Musashi.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's note:_** Okay, again, sori for the delay. And tell me if there are corrections here.


	9. Facing Destiny

**_Chapter 9 – Facing Destiny_**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the delay, I had exams and lots of homework to do but here it is!

* * *

Setsu saw him, the kicker of the Deimon Devil Bats, **Gen "Musashi" Takekura**. Setsu was surprised, he didn't expect that, and then Musashi asked him, "Hey, kid, what are you doing here? Class is over, you should be home right now". Setsu babbled, "Ummm…. Musashi-sempai, Uhhh….." He wanted to say it to him, but was shy to say it. Until he bowed at him and said, "Musashi-sempai, Can I please join the Deimon Devil Bats?" Musashi was surprised, Setsu continued, "I know I was late for the try-outs but, can I? I really want to join." Musashi picked his ear and said, "Well kid I'll ask Captain Sena about that. What position do you want anyway?" Setsu stood up straight and said, "Sempai, I want the position of kicker." Musashi stopped picking on his ear and was surprised, he said, "Really? You want to be kicker?" Setsu said eagerly, "Of course, sempai." Musashi cleared his throat and said, "Well then, follow me kid, er… what's your name?" Setsu answered as Musashi opens the door, "Its Setsu, Setsu Kuroyan."

Musashi opened the door and saw Mamori cleaning up the clubhouse, she said to him, "Hi there Musashi-kun, who the kid with you?" Musashi answered, "Well, Anezaki-san, this kid wants to join the team." They all looked at Setsu with shock (of course, with the exception of Hiruma) and said, "WHAT!!!" They came closer to him. Suzuna rose her pom-poms and said, "YA! That's the kid who had a very powerful kick!" Musashi said, "This kid wants to join our team."

Sena and Monta were surprised "What really? What position do you want?", Sena asked. Setsu fixed his posture and said, "My name is Setsu Kuroyan. I'm 15 years old. 1st year class 2. I want to have the position of kicker."

Their eyes were widened as they heard Setsu's introduction.

"Really? That's so amazing, finally we have our kicker! ", Monta said out loud. Mamori shook his hand to welcome him and Setsu blushed. Sena turned to Musashi and said, "I'm glad you found him Musashi-san". Musashi said, "Well, the kid was about to go here by himself you know." But he really was happy to find him.

Setsu was happy on joining the football team.

After a celebration he left and went home, excited to tell his parents and Sasuke about it.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

I am really sorry about this being late. But I will update as soon as I can. By the way, the bet is still on! Answer the poll in my profile. 


	10. Soccer Dreams

**_Chapter 10: Soccer Dreams_**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

Finally here it is. Sorry for the big delay. Now that it is summer here, I can finish these fan fics.

* * *

Setsu ran to the streets happily as he went home. He can't wait to tell his brother, Sasuke about being in the football team and also his parents.

Few minutes later, he arrived at his house. "I'm back!" He said as he closes the door. "Welcome back, sweetie! How was school?" Setsu's mom asked. Setsu dropped his bag and said, "Guess what mom? I'm in the football team!" His mom was surprised, "What? Really dear? But what about Soccer?" Setsu shook his head, "Since I didn't make the team but Sasuke did so I think it's best to do another sport. Football is what I pick, I'm their kicker there!" His mom smiled worriedly, "That's great dear. Now change your clothes and I'll call you both when dinner is ready. Dad won't be here tonight. He has to go to Spain for the World Cup."

Setsu's dad is a professional soccer player. He's been playing even before Setsu and Sasuke were born. They both admire their father's skills in soccer, hoping that one day they'll be able to play in the World Cup just like he did. Sasuke has been dreaming to be like that ever since he started to play soccer. Setsu on the other hand, wants to reach it but now he feels that he's been drawn to something else and he has discovered it. It is American Football. He opened the door to his room and greeted Sasuke.

Sasuke was playing with the soccer ball and greeted his brother back. Sestsu dropped his bag and told his brother the good news, "Sasuke, guess what?" Sasuke kept on playing with the ball, "What is it? Did you get accepted as a 1st stinger for the soccer team?" Setsu shook his head, "Nope, Better, I got accepted to the American Football Team!" Hearing that Sasuke dropped the ball, Setsu continued, "as a Kicker like Musashi-sempai! Isn't that great?" Sasuke was furious and kick the ball to Setsu's head. He yelled, "WHAT?! You abandoned soccer to play football? What about the World Cup we both promised to play together, remember!"

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"_Sasuke!" Setsu called his brother, "Let's make a promise that when we grow up, we'll go together in the World Cup and win it! Okay!" They clasped hands together as they both promised after they won the Junior Soccer League._

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

"Setsu, Sasuke! Dinner's ready" Their mom yelled.

Sasuke walked past his brother and said, "Remember what is really important to you". Setsu didn't move. He was bewildered. He thought, _'But… I can't do anything in the soccer team.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

The next chapter will be on soon Thank you for reading. Pls. read and review! 


End file.
